


Awakening (BEING MOVED TO WATTPAD)

by Ultimate_Shipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danganronpa: THH, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is my first work EEP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Shipper
Summary: (Might change name later on)----------Kyoko, Makoto, Byakuya, Aoi, Yasuhiro and Toko have escaped Hopes Peak academy and the killing game. As soon as they went outside, once again, everything around them became blurry and they passed out. They awoke in a strange room to see that everyone who was killed and executed were alive.----------This is inspired by another story I read and it was discontinued to be re-written.If you are the creator of that story and want this to be taken down, I will do that.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rediscovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011337) by [NerdyWolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy). 



⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Makoto pressed a bright green button on the side of the metal hatch and walked next to Byakuya who took his hand. The hatchet made a loud beep sound and then opened slowly. I looked outside to see a bright-blue sky and dirt and rocks on the ground. "Junko must've lied about the events happening outside" I thought to myself. Yasuhiro then ran outside praising all kinds of gods. I walked outside and smiled a little. Then the world around me became blurry and I was dizzy, I collapsed to the ground and blacked out. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

I awoke in a lounge like room with my friends, who I escaped with, laying on chairs. I got up and started to look around. There was a large flat screen tv in the center of the room, a locked door to the side and then a empty bookshelf against one of the walls, no clues to where we were though. Aoi soon jumped up and looked around, she had a terrified look on her face. Soon enough Toko, Makoto, Byakuya and Yasuhiro woke up. Toko soon said "D-Do yo-you think we are in an-another g-game, K-Kyoko..?" I quickly replied saying "I don't think we are in another, after all, we all saw Junko die right in front of us." The large TV then turned on and we saw Monokuma. Everyone was either scared or shocked. Monokuma then said "Gooooood Morning Everyone! You might be wondering 'We won! Where are we? What happened?' Well, Im here to answer all those questions!" Everyone was silent "Well first off, let me explain a few things. You all came from Hope's Peak Academy and Junko Enoshima had the marvelous idea of creating a Television show based around the killing game. Its official name was Danganronpa but you guys don't need to know that! Puhuhuhuhu~ Anyways, you all lost your memories of Hope's Peak and were transferred into a very nice replica of the school where the game was hosted! All the executions and murders were faked sadly... I would've loved if they were real though! Everyone who was 'killed' during the game is on the other side of that door which will be unlocked after this is over! You are currently in a lobby of the television company who broadcasted the game. Well have a wonderful day everyone! Puhuhuhuhu!~" The TV then shut off and left us in silence. 

"Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka.... They're all alive?" I thought to myself. Aoi then said "Well... who wants to meet with the others again...?" Yasuhiro, Toko, Byakuya and I raised our hands. Makoto was in a phase of extreme shock and just sat there, slumped over, staring at his feet. Byakuya noticed this and quickly said "Actually, I'll stay here with Makoto to try and help him calm down...." Aoi nodded and walked over to the door. "You guys ready?" I nodded and Yasuhiro exclaimed "Hell ya!" Aoi quickly opened the door and we all walked in

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Thats that! Let me know in the comments what I can improve or what you'd like to see in the story!  
> \-----------  
> Ships in the story  
> \-----------  
>  \- Celesgiri  
>  \- Naegami  
>  \- Ishimondo  
>  \- Ikuzono  
> \-----------


	2. Meeting

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

I walked through the door and everyone including myself stopped walking forward. Hina covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes and said "S-Sakura!" She then ran towards her, Sakura opened her arms to give Hina a hug and she collapsed in her embrace. 

Yasuhiro said "Yo! Leon! Long time, no see!" Leon laughed "Same here Hiro" 

Toko just stood there while the others came to say hello to her because she didn't know them too well.

Then, there was me... I regret not interacting much with the others. The only ones I became friends with during the game were Byakuya, Makoto, Hina and Celeste. "Wait... where's Celeste...?" I thought. I looked around the room and didnt see her at all. I frowned and just sat down in one of the chairs that was in the room. 

A few minutes later I saw Byakuya and Makoto walk in. Makoto slightly panicked when he saw everyone but calmed down quickly. Makoto soon said hello to everyone and looked happy for the first time in weeks. He then looked over to me, raised an eyebrow and gave a look which most likely meant "What are you doing by yourself?" I just waved to him and stared at the floor. 

Hina walked over to me with Sakura. "Hiya Kyoko! You met with everyone already?" I replied "Yes, I did but I couldn't see Celeste anywhere... Do you think she isn't here...?" Sakura then said "Celeste is actually here but she does look different, I suggest you walk around and look for her" "Thanks Sakura.. I guess I'll go do that then." I got up and waved goodbye to them and walked around the room.

I saw Sayaka, Leon, Hifumi, and everyone else but not Celestia. I soon gave up and just leant against a wall. I looked up and closed my eyes. "Hello Detective..." I opened my eyes and saw a girl who was slightly shorter than me but I have never seen her before. She had short black hair and red eyes. She reminded me of Celeste but I didn't think she was her until I remembered what happened during her trial. "Celeste...?" I asked and she replied "Took you long enough" She giggled and I smiled. "You certainly changed a lot" "Ah yes... My drills were merely clip-ons... I understand why you'd not find me instantly..." She frowned and looked down. I quickly replied "Celeste, no matter what you do I'll still be here for you, alright?" She then looked up at me and said "Alright" I hugged her and she was somewhat startled, she then hugged me back.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒ 

Celeste and I walked back to the front of the room where the door I walked through was. Byakuya, Sayaka, and Makoto were there. Makoto waved to me and I just smiled back. We all sat down at a nearby table and talked about the game. Celeste was mostly quiet and uncomfortable talking about the game, she just held my hand and leaned on my shoulder while everyone talked. 

A large bang came throughout the room and everyone went silent and looked at where it came from. A door was opened and two people came through. The first one being a girl with short grey-black hair and grey-blue eyes. The second person was none other than the mastermind herself, Junko Enoshima, holding a plushie monokuma. "Hiya everyone!~"

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shippity ship ship  
> I kinda think I might've written Celeste out of character slightly... let me know if I did in the comments. I cant tell tbh QwQ  
> Another thing, Celeste wasn't wearing her twin-drills in case your confused so Kyoko couldn't find her easily.
> 
> JUNKO YOU LITTLE-


	3. Junko, the Professional Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the title for this chapter lmao

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

"You guys missed me??" Junko asked innocently. Everyone then looked angry or terrified "Aweeeee, I missed you guys too! Puhuhuhu~" The strange girl behind her walked away from Junko and towards a corner to try to get out of the spotlight. Nobody really noticed this. Mondo lashed out in anger "WE NEVER MISSED YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD. YOU FUCKING FORCED ALL OF US TO KILL EACH OTHER AND THEN YOU EXPECT US TO FUCKING FORGIVE YOU? YOU'RE MORE MESSED UP THAN I THOUGHT." 

"Sorry I was doing you guys a favor. Y'all are famous all over the world because of me and this is how you repay me? I'm disappointed." She said with a serious look on her face, hugging the monokuma plushie tight. Celeste than spoke up "We might be famous Junko, but your 'little game' is going to scar us for life, you do realize that, right?" "Shut the hell up, it's a small price to pay for fame Celeste." Junko said "None of us wanted fame you little-" "TAEKO Shut up" Junko said with a innocent smile. Celestia then looked shocked, which quickly turned to anger. 

Everyone was silent, staring at Junko with anger and disgust. "Oh come on, did I really screw up that bad?" She rolled her eyes. Chihiro spoke up "Y-Yes.. Yes you did y-you bitch" Everyone was slightly shocked about what Chihiro said but quickly turned back to Junko. "Oi, I didn't do this alone you shitheads, I had the help of my lovely sister Mukuro" She smiled and pointed at the strange girl from earlier. Mukuro looked angry at Junko "I never agreed to killing people you bitch, you forced me to take your spot in the game and then killed me. The only thing I helped you with was getting people from Hope's Peak to join, I had no clue it was a killing game." "Oh please Mukuro, you expect everyone to believe that?" I said "I for one, believe her. You are a mastermind and a master of deception. You could have easily tricked anyone into doing anything for you." 

Junko pouted and said "Fine, I'll leave now because y'all are ungrateful little brats" She walked out the door and soon, the clicks of her heels died out. Yasuhiro said "Ok, I understand this is completely off-topic and random but... WHO THE HELL TAUGHT CHIHIRO TO CURSE?!" "Y-Y'know I can curse... right?" Chihiro said staring at Hiro. Taka quickly replied "Cursing is prohibited in a school env-" "Bro, we are in a television studio, not a school environment." Mondo interrupted "I suppose you are correct..." Taka said with a hand on his chin. I looked around. Hina was with Sakura, Makoto and Byakuya, Sayaka was with Leon and Hiro. Chihiro, Mondo and Taka were in a group. Mukuro was standing off to the side by herself. Hifumi was standing, looking like he was thinking. Celeste was right next to me, with a guilty and sad expression on her face. Everyone went back to talking. "Celeste.. What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing to be worried about, just thinking about what the hell Junko just did..." She gave a little smile and went back to looking at her feet.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Soon, we all walked out and were in a private parking lot which had a Limo in it. Byakuya quickly explained "I had found my phone on me and I called a limo to pick us up. I can get everyone a temporary stay at a hotel my family owns. It's the least I can do." We all had a grateful expression on our faces while we got into the vehicle. The driver started to move the car and everyone sat down. I laid back and decided to take a small nap considering the fact that the hotel was probably a hour or two away from the studio.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒ 


	4. The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay Ima do different POVs now and stuff so be prepared UwU

⭒☆━━━━━━━ _Kyoko's POV_ ━━━━━━━☆⭒

I woke up in the limo. Celeste was shaking me awake. "Dear, we made it to the hotel." I mumbled "Mkay...." and got up. Everyone got up and out of the vehicle and then as soon as we got outside. Cameras, Microphones and everything were all around us and there was alot of chatter. People started asking us questions about the game, which we ignored and just walked inside. We went into the lobby and sat down. Everyone was silent. Chihiro then said "So.. uh..." And scratched his head which he quickly said "Ow, what the hell-" Mondo said "You ok Chihiro?" Chihiro replied "Yes but the back of my head hurts now...." Taka got up and went to check it, he became instantly pale and backed away. He looked to mondo "Hey bro, can you check the back of my head for me?" Mondo replied "Sure bro, but why?" Taka replied "Just.. do it please" Mondo walked over to him and checked the back of his head, he became angry. "Yo, what the fuck, theres a huge scar on the back of your head! Who did this to you?!" Taka said "I have a theory...." I said "Which is?" He replied with "I think... we all have injuries or marks from the way we were executed or killed...." Everyone was shocked. Mondo said "Bro, are you sure??" Taka replied "Yes, I am sure, Chihiro has a mark on the spot where his injury was and I do as well." Mondo said "Well that does explain the discoloration in my skin, I guess" 

I was shocked but didn't show it on my face. Taka went over to Hifumi and checked his head "He has a mark as well" Leon spoke out "I do have bruises all over my arms... I dont know about my chest or anything though. We all just woke up today." Everything was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Makoto spoke out "So, Sayaka most likely has a scar on her chest, Leon has bruises, Chihiro, Taka and Hifumi have a scar on their heads. Mondo has discoloration on his skin. Thats everyone right?" Celeste didn't speak or move she just stared at her feet. 

Byakuya said "No, I believe Celeste also was injured" Celestia then said "I- I suppose, I might have burn marks on myself..." Makoto then spoke out "Why the hell didn't Junko say anything?!" I said "Because Junko is Junko, She still wants us to suffer even out of the killing game..." I have never seen so much anger on Makoto's face. Byakuya said "I think we should all head to the hotel rooms, its getting late and we will have alot to deal with tomorrow. I reserved the 8th floor for all of you, you should be able to find your rooms easily due to the fact that they have your names on the door. I will be in the penthouse. Good night" He walked off and left us to find our rooms. We all piled into the elevator in silence and walked to our respective rooms.   
  


The rooms were nice and more than we would need. Byakuya spoiled us and bought us all a phone, it was set up with a SIM card and a case. I quickly set it up putting my info and laid on the couch. I thought to myself "I think everyone should be able to be healed... well... I don't know about Celestia though... She got the worst out of all of them. My burn marks on my hands still haven't healed and its been over 10 years..." I soon got a notification on my phone. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━ _Group chat_ ━━━━━━━☆⭒

**Junko Enoshima added 15 people**

**Junko Enoshima:** Did all of you see the wonderful souvenirs I gave you all?

 **Makoto Naegi:** If you consider those scars and such as "souvenirs" then you need serious help. Some of those scars cant be healed y'know!

 **Junko Enoshima:** Awwww, you dont like them? I'm sure most of them can be healed though! Awe, Sorry not sorry to those whose scars cant heal though! Puhuhuhuhu~

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒


	5. BEING MOVED TO WATTPAD

This story is being moved to wattpad. For more information, look at my other stories :)

New wattpad: @Ichika_Saki


End file.
